1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an external casing for a data storage device, more particularly to an external casing for a data storage device that has a lock unit to anchor selectively a cover member to a housing.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional external casing for a portable data storage device, such as a hard disk, includes a housing for receiving the data storage device therein, an interface module disposed in the housing and connected electrically to the data storage device disposed in the housing, and an external electrical connector connected electrically to the interface module and disposed in the vicinity of an opening in the housing. A foldable cover member is fastened to the housing, and covers over the external electrical connector. The cover member is provided with an engaging ring engaging releasably an engaging protrusion on the housing, thereby protecting the external electrical connector from dust when the external electrical connector is not in use.
However, the aforesaid conventional external casing cannot prevent data stored in the data storage device from unauthorized data access. Therefore, it is desired to design an external casing for a data storage device capable of ensuring security of data stored in the data storage device.